eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Acperience 4
|image= |season=4 |episode=47 |jdate=19 March, 2006 |edate=7 April, 2007 |previous=Planet Rock |next=Ballet Mechanique }} Overview Renton reunites with his sister Diane shortly after he, Eureka, and the kids discover the Control Cluster. She tells him the history of Earth and the Scub Corals, leaving him and Eureka to make a very important decision about humanity's future. Synopsis Shocked to see his long-lost older sister for the first time in several years, Renton jumps from the Nirvash and runs after her. Suddenly, the area becomes pure white and he finds himself in a large library and surrounded by mute people who are reading books. Renton embraces Diane and tells her he never thought he'd see her again, and she assures him that they'll be together forever. Diane reveals that the library is a representation of the Scub Command Center, which is to make it easier for the humans to understand it. Eureka and the kids follow in, and Eureka wonders what she needs to do now. She opens her white book and sees the page with a large heart on it that she drew about how she felt towards Renton from her meeting with Sakuya, and she suddenly remembers that she's got to deliver her book. It dawns on Renton that if all this is a representation, he asks Diane if she's actually Diane. She says just because you want to study a thing doesn't make you a fake and touts the place of free knowledge for all to enjoy. She tells Renton that their father's theory about the Scub Coral being a living being is true. She says that all the people here came to the Scub Command Center because they all have the same question: What is the Scub Coral? It starts 10,000 years ago with the Scub Coral crashing into a satellite, also called Eureka, and landing in the ocean on Earth, where it started to merge with the lifeforms it found in the ocean. Where it came from before arriving on Earth, even the Scub Coral doesn't know. Merging with things was the only way it knew to communicate and nobody noticed until the huge coral structures started to entice their cities and the Scub Coral aggressively approached the humans, desperate for communication but didn't know how to do it without scaring the humans. The humans tried to stop it, but they couldn't, and because they were unable to understand it, they fled the planet and the Scub Coral merged with the entire planet, becoming very lonely. Eventually, after seven millenniums in space, the humans returned, which thrilled the Scub Coral but it had little communication because it didn't want the humans to leave again. Then, the Scub Coral produced two human-form Coralians - Sakuya and Eureka - in order to establish communication with the humans. Although he doesn't understand most of the situation, Renton says he is willing to do anything to unite the Scub Coral and the humans, and points out a co-existence between the two is possible because he fell in love with Eureka. However, Diane seems saddened and says that while this is what the Scub Coral wanted to happen between him and Eureka, she tells him about the Limit of Questions. The kids start to get nervous as they search for Renton, and encounter someone who casts an ominous shadow over them. Diane explains that if the Scub Command Center is destroyed, the rest of the Scub Coral will wake up and space will tear apart and everything will get sucked into a black whole, which is the Limit of Questions. She further explains that the Scub Coral nearly reached the Limit of Questions more than 3,000 years ago but avoided it by going into temporary hibernation. The only way to save humanity from the Limit of Questions is for the humans to merge with the Scub Coral. Renton doesn't approve of this; he wants to help the humans understand that the Scub Coral are living beings who want to communicate with them and have everybody live together on the planet in peace. He points out there has to be a way for the two races to reach an agreement because he and Eureka were born on the same planet, implying that they were meant to be together and bring the two races together. Although he is aware that he and Eureka face ostracism for her not being human, he wants to take Eureka to live with him in Bellforest. Diane remains silent as Renton demands for her to answer him and reminds her that she told him if he believed in her, they will meet again. Diane says it's not possible because once the Scub Coral wakes up and the Limit of Questions occur, the Earth will be destroyed. Renton tells her that he will stop the attack and reminds her that Eureka chose him, so they believe in each other. Renton rushes back to Eureka and the kids, and tells himself that he wants to live together with them as a family. Eureka is reading her book to the kids with Adroc next to her, telling the kids that they will work together as a family. After they reunite, Renton and Eureka embrace, promising to be together always. The kids complain about not getting a hug either. Maurice says that it's a thing they'll get when they're older. Renton looks behind the kids and recognizes the man as his father, Adroc. Instead of expressing his past feelings of hate towards him, Renton held his hand and he is happy to have met with him again. Diane tells them that the Scub Coral will give them a chance at stopping the attack and the Nirvash shows up to take them back. Renton thanks his father and sister for their supports and tells them he will protect the Scub Command Center in order to save the planet. Diane reminds them that she and Adroc are always with them as they watch the Nirvash take off with Renton, Eureka, and the kids. The news is reporting on the next Summer of Love and how nobody knows what is going to happen, but people are panicking. Dewey and his fleet are aready to destroy the Scub Command Center, and he decides it's time for a speech. He informs the people that they've actually returned to Earth, and having returned, they're not going to give the planet up to the Scub Coral. Major Events *First appearance by Adroc in the present time. *The origin of the Scub Coral is revealed. *The threat of the Limit of Questions is revealed. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to the CD "Acperience 4" by Hardfloor. *Renton finally meets his father and sister for the first time in several years, and Renton is able to express his forgiveness towards his father. *Adroc has no lines at all because the directors of the series couldn't find the perfect voice actor for Adroc, so they left him mute. *This is one of two episodes that don't have a part A and B, but rather is just a long section before the title of the episode. Category:Eureka Seven